


Almost is never enough

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, because there is never enough lawless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: Satine Kryze always fought. Day or night, no matter what the subject, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore always fought.It was almost enough.





	

Satine Kryze is a fighter. She may never admit it, but she is. She fights for her beliefs she fights the senate to protect her people. She is a fighter. Obi-Wan can not remember a time Satine Kryze had not fought. She fought him tooth and nail since the moment they met. They fought about politics about strategies.

Satine Kryze always fought. Day or night, no matter what the subject, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore always fought.

Obi-Wan watched helplessly as she was lifted into the air. An invisible hand lifting her by her neck. He watched as she fought once again to free herself from the invisible hold. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi always saved her. He was the knight in shining armour and she the damsel in distress. He always saved her. It was what he did. 

When the blade went through Satine’s back she reached out for her knight, fully expecting he would save her once again.

He rushed to her turning her over and pleaded with his eyes for her to fight again, to stay with him. 

She almost fought  
He almost saved her

They both came up short.

She gave up on her fight and remained calm, if only to comfort her love. He tried to accept he couldn’t save her if only so that his last moments with her were not spent in denial. Even if he was so close.

She reached up to touch him one last time. They both knew it would never be enough and regret welled up in both their chests. He desperately tried to hold on leaning into her touch as much as he could. He hoped she understood what he couldn’t say. 

She ran out of time before he knew if she did. 

His heart was in two but he couldn’t feel it. He didn’t feel it as they dragged him away. He couldn’t feel anything.

~x~

In the end Satine Kryze was not a fighter and Obi-Wan Kenobi was not a saviour. They were simply themselves.

Two souls in love that could never be.

That, is the true tragedy.


End file.
